Principality of Rylsk
The Principality of Rylsk was an autonomous principality that existed from the middle of the 12th century to the year 1523 on the territory of Posemye during feudal disunity in Russia . The center of the principality was the town of Rylsk . History Rylsk was first mentioned in the annals in 1152 . Some historians refer to the origin of the prince's table by the 1160s . The Principality of Rylsk was one of the appanage principalities of the Principality of Novgorod-Seversky . The first Prince of Rylsk .Svyatoslav Olgovich is mentioned in the annals as a participant in campaigns against the Polovtsians of 1183 and 1185. The campaign of 1185, described in the " Lay of Igor's Host " was unsuccessful, the army of the Novgorod-northern Prince Igor Svyatoslavich was defeated, many princes, including Svyatoslav Olgovich, were taken prisoners. The fate of the prince of Rylsk is unclear. According to some reports, he returned from captivity to Russia and became Prince of Kursk in 1196 . Nothing is known about the other princes who reigned in Rylsk before the Mongol invasion. According to some reports, in 1240 the town of Rylsk was destroyed by the Tatars, according to other sources, it stood firm. The chronicles contain information about the two unnamed Princes of Rylsk killed by the Tatars in the 1240s . At the end of the 13th century, Rylsk was ruled by Oleg Prince of Rylsk and Vorgol, who tried to create an alliance with the Prince of Lipetsk Svyatoslav against the Baskak Akhmat. A year later the horde Nogaya ravaged and plundered the possessions of these princes. This was followed by a princely feud, during which both princes were killed. The Laurentian Chronicle attributes these events to the years 1283 - 1285 , but most modern historians shift these events to the end of the 1280s - the beginning of the 1290's . At the beginning of the fourteenth century, the Popes was part of the Kiev principality under the control of the Putivl Olgovichi. In the sixties of the 14th century, the territory of the Population became part of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. The existence of the Principality of Rylsk in the territory of Lithuania is highlighted by the fact that in the end of the 1390s the chronicles mention the prince Fyodor Patrikeevich , who died in the battle with the Tatars in Vorskla . In 1454, after the death of Dmitri Shemyaka. his son Ivan drove through Pskov to Lithuania, King Kazimierz IV handed him "to feed" Rylsk and Novgorod-Seversky . The son of Prince Ivan Dmitriyevich, Vasily Ivanovich Shemyachich, in 1500 turned to the Grand Prince of Moscow Ivan III with the request to take him to his "service and with patrimonies." Thus, the Principality of Rylsk became part of the Grand Duchy of Moscow . In 1523 Vasily Shemyachich was arrested, and his principality was liquidated. Thus, the Rylsk appanage ceased to exist, in the future it is known as the Rylsk district. In the Rylsk district, governors, who were sent here by the tsar "for feeding", ruled for the most part. See also Princes of Rylsk Category:Principality of Rylsk Category:Kievan Rus' Category:Former Slavic countries Category:Former principalities